


Sweet

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Series: #Hannictober [13]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Innuendo, M/M, Murder Husbands, No People in the Food this Time, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Snacks & Snack Food, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, in cuba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Hannibal is sweet by making Will's favorite Autumn treats.





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> -Came to mind, so why not? Just adding to my already existing Hannibal October fic series.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

* * *

“You seem serene today, Will,” Hannibal observed. And indeed, Will looked the most at rest he’d ever been in Hannibal’s presence. And considering they’d known each other for a few years already, that was saying something.

The other man took a deep breath. “It’s Autumn, Hannibal. My favorite season.”

Interested, Hannibal leaned forward a bit, setting his book off to the side. “Any particular reason why?”

Will shrugged. “The best temperature. Cool but without the hassle of snow. The trees are nice to look at. Caramel and chocolate dipped apples and apple cider donuts are being sold again. Leaves always blowing in the wind. Baking pumpkin seeds to snack on. And I can drink all the hot tea and hot chocolate I want and not get odd looks for it.”

A very informative answer that had Hannibal thinking hard. He was certain half of what Will liked about the season wasn’t available in Cuba. But if he did his best, he could fix that issue soon enough.

He always loved learning new things about Will, and this was no different. Hannibal would take care of everything.

* * *

When Will stepped foot in the house that afternoon, he stopped at the scent of cinnamon permeating the air. It was all around him, practically everywhere, and the house was a lot cooler than it had been when he’d left that morning. Outside is was like seventy even though it was October, but then again, Cuba was different.

After shrugging off his coat, he found several apple and cinnamon scented candles burning on every flat surface he passed on his way to the kitchen. Fake leaves in various shades of red, gold, and orange were left in seemingly random places, giving the house a very Autumn feel.

When he entered the warm kitchen, he stopped in his track, shocked at what he was seeing.

Hannibal was surrounded by trays upon trays of snacks he would never willingly consume himself. Anything the would be made and served in October and November was spread out for the taking. Dipped apples covered in chocolate and caramel, apple cider donuts covered in cinnamon sugar, apple pie, pecan pie, pumpkin pie, chocolate and peanut butter fudge, trail mix, caramel popcorn, pumpkin and zucchini bread, oatmeal cookies, and other things he didn’t even recognize.

“What’s all this for?” Will had to ask, finding himself drawn to the goodies and salivating over the donuts that looked perfect.

The older man’s sharp cheekbones flushed just a bit, as he said, “Autumn is your favorite season, Will.”

Rarely was Will overcome with his own emotions, but this time he certainly was, and he couldn’t help but round the island counter and pull Hannibal into a firm kiss. The man had spent however long it took, recreating an American Autumn experience all for Will.

If he needed proof of Hannibal’s all-consuming love and devotion, this was enough.

“Are you planning on feeding me yourself, Hannibal?” he teased as he pulled away. “Fill me up in the way only you can?” he asked suggestively, wiggling his brows playfully.

The near-strangled sound that Hannibal let out was beautiful. Will loved the power he had over his husband. To think only _he_ could make Hannibal this needy and weak for his touch.

Dark burgundy eyes watched obsessively as Will picked up one of the oatmeal cookies and took a slow bite.

Anything Will had planned to say was completely ruined by Hannibal hoisting him over his shoulder and taking him to their bedroom as fast as he could while still appearing calm and collected.

Will cackled along the way, but the warmth in his belly had spread and he was ready to show Hannibal his appreciation for such thoughtful actions.

* * *

**A/N: DONE!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Hannigram fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

**Author's Note:**

> CHECK OUT MY OTHER HANNIGRAM FICS! ^-^


End file.
